Hallelujah
by Obsessed And Confused
Summary: It seemed like only yesterday that she had said those words to him. Now here they were, and she was trying desperately to remember her own words... A collaborative effort by Obsessedwithstabler and The Confused One.


Obsessed: Hola, everybody! Obsessedwithstabler here-

Confused: And The Confused One.

Obsessed: Yes, and The Confused One. We've finally decided to combine our powers for evil!

Confused: (glares) You mean good...

Obsessed: (shrugs shoulders) Good, evil, whatever. My goal's the same... Anyways, we wrote this little piece here a while back, and there's plenty of smut, drama, smut, angst, smut... Did I mention smut?

Confused: Only twenty times...

Obsessed: Okay, yeah, smut, and lots of romance! So kick back, enjoy, and please remember to review! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Confused: (glares at Obsessed) Shut up!

Obsessed: (hides under sink)

Confused: Anyways, enjoy the story! (walks away, lights go out)

Obsessed: (comes out from under sink) Hey, where'd everyone go?

Disclaimer: They ain't ours. Oh, how it sucks...

Alex was cooking spaghetti. Stirring the sauce again, she watched Bobby walk back in the room. She smiled softly. "Don't even think about trying the sauce beforehand tonight, Bobby."

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his broad shoulders, muttering playfully, "One time that happened..."

Alex grinned. "Yes, but you always try it..." She glanced over at him.

He threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, then strolled over and pressed his lips against hers, his large hands coming to settle on her slender waist.

Alex was pushed back to the counter edge. Responding, she groaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss and let her fingers run along the nape of his neck.

He smiled cockily against her mouth as he grabbed her and gently hoisted her onto the countertop, slipping his large frame in between her legs without breaking the kiss.

Finally needing air, Alex pulled away. Meeting his eyes, she teased, "If dinner burns, it's your fault." She kissed his neck.

He began gently nibbling on her ear, then whispered, "We'll order out."

Alex smirked against his skin. She moaned softly. "Ordering out sounds good..." She let her hand slide down his body. Slipping her hand under shirt, he gently stroked the soft and sensitive skin of her lower back.

"Jesus, Alex!" he gasped as her hand traveled lower, and he gritted his teeth. In retaliation, his large hand traveled to her front, gently teasing the one spot on her ribs that he knew drove her crazy.

Alex shivered from his touch. She grinned. "You are naughty, Detective Goren..." She gave him a searing kiss.

His knees buckled, and he grabbed the edge of the counter for stability. "You... have.. no... room to... talk," he groaned between gulps for air,

Alex grinned. Continuing to kiss him, she let her hands travel to his front. She unbuckled his belt, making sure to let her hands linger in all the right places.

He groaned at his body's immediate response to her gentle hands, and his own hand took on a mind of it's own as it slipped under the hem of her shirt and gently cupped one full breast in it's palm.

Alex took a shaky breath and arched a little in response to his touch. She closed her eyes for a moment. "God, Bobby..." She pulled the belt out and tossed it aside. She began unbuttoning his pants. She kissed him again.

His pants pooled around his ankles, and he grinned as her eyes glinted mischievously at the sight of him. He rested his forehead against hers, his rough, calloused hands still gently fondling her under her shirt.

Alex let his hands slide down, and she slowly began to run her fingers along his shaft. "I love you, Bobby."

He groaned again and kissed her deeply, then reached down and held her hand still. "Alex.." he moaned, his eyes glazed over with rapture.

Alex smirked. She gave him a quick kiss. She quirked her eyebrows. "Yes?"

His molten eyes met hers, and he breathed, "Don't start that again."

Alex laughed. She playfully asked, "Start what? I think you're the one who put me up here..."

With a sudden growl of impatience, he snatched her up in his arms, playfully swinging her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the bedroom.

Alex laughed. Surprised, she shrieked, "Bobby!" She loved this side of him. Loved it when he was playful.

He playfully smacked her upturned rump, laughing as he said, "Hmm, I was kinky, and I didn't even know it!"

Alex bit her lower lip and giggled. She smacked his back playfully. "You're awful."

"Yes," he grunted as he tossed her down onto the pillows gently. "But you love me anyways."

Alex nodded. When he moved on top of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Yes, I do, and I always will." She brought his mouth down to hers and kissed him again.

He sighed his contentment at the truth in her statement, kissing her as he planted his knees on either side of her. Supporting himself with his arms, he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against her neck.

A shiver went down Alex's spine at the attention to her neck. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Tossing it aside, she ran her hands up his chest.

He shivered as her delicate hands moved over her chest, and he watched her expression carefully as his hand found the hem of her shirt, and he slowly pulled it over her head. The barrier gone, he slowly kissed his way down her neck, to the valley between the gentle swell of her breasts, his favorite spot on her body.

Alex smiled. She ran her hands through his hair. Looking down, she watched him. "God, Bobby... Feels so good..."

He smiled softly against her satin skin, amazed that, even day after day of dealing with the scum of the earth, she remained soft and gentle, inside and out.

Alex stroked his cheek. When he looked up, she brought him back up and kissed him. "I want to feel you, Bobby... All of you..."

His heart softened at her words, and he pressed his lips against her forehead as he settled himself in between her legs.

Snaking her hands to his back, she let her hands slide down his back. She kissed him again and felt him slide into her. She groaned softly. "Oh, Bobby..."

Her eyes closed, and he leaned forward and kissed her eyes, whispering, "Look at me, Alex." Hazel irises met dark chocolate ones, and he smiled as she shook with pleasure. Supporting his weight with his right hand, he slowly traced her features with the fingers of his left hand, then gently cupped one breast, teasing the nipple into hardness.

Alex took a shaky breath. She felt him moving inside of her. The combination caused her to moan loudly. She dug her nails into his back. It felt so good.

He pushed deeper into her, smiling at the long string of expletives that erupted from her pouty mouth. Only his Alex...

Alex locked eyes with his. "Deeper, Bobby... God, deeper..." She sucked gently on his neck.

His thrusts grew deeper and more urgent as he gently nipped at her already rosy skin, and he felt her shudder around him. Knowing that she was on the edge, he pushed into her, losing himself as stars erupted behind his eyelids.

Breathing heavily, Alex felt him push her over the edge. Releasing around him, she cried out his name. He continued until he was spent. As he nearly collapsed on top of her, she stroked his back. She kissed his temple softly. "That was amazing, baby."

He buried his face in her neck, one big hand threading through her hair. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his, and he kissed her damp hair, then returned his face to her neck.

Alex closed her eyes and smiled. "Mmm." She sighed happily. She stroked his hair and was about to say something when she smelled something burning. "Oh God! The food..."

Pushing Bobby off of her, she hurried back to the kitchen, not caring that she was naked.

He chuckled as he watched her naked form disappear from the darkness of their room, and he rolled over onto his back and waited patiently for her return.

A few minutes later, Alex came back into the room with a frown. With a sigh, she slid back into bed. She laid her head on his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. "It's a good thing you promised take out earlier..."

He chuckled again and ruffled her hair gently, letting his hand trace softly over the silky skin of her arm. He shivered a little and pulled her closer, hiding his face in her hair.

Alex sighed contentedly. She kissed his chest. "My dad called earlier... Wanted to know if we wanted to go to that car show Sunday. I told him I'd ask you."

"Hmm," he said drowsily. "That's fine." His nimble fingers traced over the little knob in her elbow, and he began to hum very softly.

Alex smiled. Closing her eyes, she focused on the soft and soothing sound of his voice. She hadn't been this happy in her life in a very long time, since Joe had died. She never thought they would get here, but after his mother had died, he had started opening up to her. He had let her take down the walls and let her in. Without the burden of his mother, he had been able to give himself to her. She was eternally grateful for that.

As he hummed, his eyes drifted shut, and he let everything wash over him. Since his mother's death, the woman cradled in his arms had been his one constant steady, his rock, and everything else. He had finally let her in, and he couldn't think of another choice in his life that had ever made him so happy. She was everything to him, and even when he tried to push her away, she only pushed back, refusing to back down. And he could never express how much it meant to him, to have her in his life.

Alex heard him drift off to sleep. His calm even breathing relaxed her. She smiled softly. There was no place that felt safer, felt better than in his arms. She was content to stay in his arms. Dinner could wait. She let herself drift off to sleep with him.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

It was almost several hours later when Alex heard the ringing of her cell phone. Drowsily, she sat up. Bobby was still fast asleep. She sighed. He must be really out of it.

Kissing his chest, she managed to get up. Grabbing the offending phone, she didn't check the display before she answered it.

"Eames..." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

John Eames stood outside the hospital. He ran his hands through his hair. He sighed, and voice was soft and pained.

_Alex, it's me. I'm at...St. Mary's... Your mother... She had another stroke..._

Alex's eyes widened, and her blood ran cold. Her face paled a little. "Daddy, is she okay?"

Even in his sleep, he could feel her tension, and that slowly brought him back into awareness. Stretching his body, he sat upright and rested his chin on her shoulder, easing his arms around her waist.

John closed his eyes. His voice shook. _It doesn't look good._

Alex closed her eyes. A tear fell down her cheek. She had spent the last year trying to help Bobby through losing his mother. It had only been a couple of months since her passing. This felt surreal. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she suddenly felt numb. She shakily replied, "I'll...be there soon, Daddy. I love you." She hung up and stared at her phone.

He felt her shaking, and he drew her into his lap, kissing the top of her head as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

Alex buried her face in his neck. She didn't cry though. Swallowing hard, she clung to him and whispered, "It was...my dad. Mom...had another stroke. They're at the hospital."

He tightened his arms around her waist and began stroking her hair, wishing that he knew what to say. Finally he settled on, "Let's go. You should be there."

Alex took a deep breath. She finally nodded. Pulling away, he met his eyes briefly before getting up. Gathering her clothes, she quickly dressed again. She absolutely had to be there.

He climbed out of the bed and pulled his pants on, then held her again briefly to his bare chest. "It'll be alright, Alex," he mumbled against her hair.

Alex closed her eyes. She nodded. She didn't trust her voice, and she refused to cry yet. Pulling away, she grabbed her shoes. She was almost glad she hadn't eaten now.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, then followed her out of the bedroom. He was going to be there for her, come hell or high water. She would not go through this alone. He would make sure of that.

Reaching the car, she handed him the keys. Her hands were shaky, and she knew there was no way she could drive. Looking up, she met his eyes. "We...need to go to St. Mary's."

He nodded and took the keys, then waited until she was settled in the passenger's seat before starting the SUV. He gripped the wheel tightly as the wheels squealed against the gravel of the parking lot, a knot churning in his stomach the whole while.

Alex stared out the window and the window the whole ride. The silence lingered until they were there. Getting out, she met him at the front of the car. She took his hand and let him walk with her inside.

Once they passed through the sliding doors of the hospital, an unease settled over Bobby, and he slid his arm around her waist, drawing her into his side. "We're here to see Helen Eames," he said to the intake nurse, who was looking harried and frazzled.  
Alex took strength in his touch. She waited as the woman directed them to the right room. She took his hand again and walked to the elevators. She gave his hand a squeeze. There was something practically ironic about this whole situation in Alex's mind. She wracked her mind and struggled to hang onto the things she had told Bobby only two months ago.

The elevator ride seemed to last a short eternity, and once the doors reopened, Bobby and Alex found themselves face to face with the entire Eames clan. As soon as they stepped out, they were immediately mobbed by cousins, uncles, brothers, aunts and sisters.

Alex hugged everyone, almost numbly and mechanically. None of it seemed right. It just didn't seem real. Finally reaching John, she hugged him extra tight. "Daddy..." She had always been a daddy's girl. And she could always count on him to be honest with her.

Bobby shied away a little, not wanting to intrude on the moment. But John Eames wasn't buying it. Kissing his daughter's forehead, he quickly walked up to Bobby and shook his hand firmly, saying, "Good to see you again, son." Bobby returned the grip and said, "Good seeing you too, sir."

Alex watched this exchange. She was glad her family had fallen in love with Bobby along with her over the years she had known him. As everyone settled down for vigil, Alex drew on his strength, by lying her head on his shoulder and gripping his hand. She closed her eyes and tried not to worry. It wouldn't do any good at this point.

He could feel her anxieties and worries radiating off of her, and he somewhat hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to a chair. Once they were seated, he shifted so she was able to rest her head on his shoulder, and he could wrap his arm around her again.

Alex sat like that and tried to relax. She wasn't able to. The rest of her family milled together or sat mostly in silence. Everyone was worried, and everyone was afraid to say too much. It was almost two hours later when a doctor appeared in the room. "Mr. Goren..." John stood. "That's me." Alex instantly pulled away from Bobby and stood. She had to hear the news. She approached her father and the doctor.

The doctor looked intimidated for a moment, but quickly regrouped as he looked sympathetically at the large group. "Mr. Eames, I'm very sorry, but we've done all we could. Mrs. Eames will probably not survive the night." As the words passed his lips, Bobby immediately stood up and placed his big hands on Alex's waist, holding her steady as her knees buckled.

As the tears started, Alex turned in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she buried her head in his chest and let go. She began cry softly. John, devastated, let his sister lead him to the chairs again. She held him close, and he cried too. The room was filled with tears.

Bobby could feel her tears seep through the material of his shirt, and he brushed his lips against her hair, then whispered, "Alex, you should go in there and be with her." He knew how it had felt to have fought with his mother up until the mother of her death, but it was also a comfort to him knowing that she hadn't passed alone.

Pulling herself together, she took a couple of shaky breaths. She stared at his shoes and nodded almost imperceptibly. She wiped at a couple stray tears. She whispered, "You're right... I...should..."

He kissed away a solitary tear, then ran his thumb along her cheek as he whispered, "Go." He pulled her into a warm and comforting hug, then watched her go.

Walking into the quiet room, she couldn't help but be annoyed at how unnaturally still it was. Swallowing hard, she stepped closer. She sat down slowly in the chair. Somehow she had been the first to come in. Tentatively she reached over and took her hand.

She spoke softly, "Mom, we're all here you know. We all love you. We...don't want to lose you." She gave her mother's hand a soft squeeze. She sat there silently there with her.

Bobby studied the door, amazed at the number of family members occupying the small hallway. He had never been particularly close with anyone in his own family, even his mother, and to see so many people who loved and cared about one another was truly amazing to him. And what shocked him even more was the fact that every person in that hall considered him one of theirs, not just some freak whom they put up with because he was Alex's partner. No, they treated him as though he were blood. He was a brother, an uncle, a cousin, and a son among the Eames, and that thought rendered him speechless.

Alex finally emerged from the room. She took a deep breath. Remaining stoic, she walked over to him and let him wrap his arms around her and hold her. She watched as other members of their family walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her tremble, and he held her tenderly against his broad chest.

Closing her eyes, she nodded stubbornly. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay..." Her father was going to need her. Her siblings, their children. She had to keep it together. She would keep it together. There was going to be too much to do for everyone to be able to fall apart.

He felt a tremor pass through her small frame, and he knew exactly what she was attempting to do. She did the same thing when she had been abducted, and he knew that it wasn't healthy. But she was a stubborn woman. She would talk when she was ready. So he held her, silently offering her what he could. He only prayed that it would be enough.

Alex let him hold her for a few more minutes. When others coming out of her mother's room came out in tears, Alex pulled away from Bobby. Hoping that keeping busy and helping others would keep her emotions in check, she began offering hugs and comfort to her ailing family. It was all she knew how to do.

Bobby watched his partner become a pillar of strength for her family, but as he did, he knew that she would eventually tumble to the ground, and he hoped that he had enough strength to hold them both together. Please, let me help her, he thought as she picked up her nephew, the child she had given birth to, and hold him to her.

Alex held Nate close. She closed her eyes for a moment. Holding Nate, being with him always offered her a sense of comfort. A single tear fell.

Angrily wiping it away, she gave Nate to his mother, Kelly. She spent the rest of the night being there for everyone else and pointedly avoiding even looking at Bobby. She couldn't let him break down her walls yet. She just couldn't. John was finally ushered into the room again, alone, and everyone knew.

A few minutes later, everyone heard the flat lining of the heart monitor. Closing her eyes tight, Alex hugged her brother Daniel tight. She rubbed his back and comforted him. A few stubborn tears were able to fall, but she was able to hold back most of them.

Bobby was sitting in one of the chairs, away from everyone else, when he felt something tugging at his pants leg. He looked down into a pair of tearful brown eyes, and he scooped up little Nate in his arms and settled him on his lap, biting back a sad sigh when the little boy rested his head on his chest and openly cried. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, so he gently rubbed the little boy's back, humming softly the same song that he hummed whenever he held Alex. To his surprise, Nate's tears abated, and he soon fell asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his head on Bobby's chest.

After a few more minutes, Alex risked a glance at Bobby. She swallowed hard and her heart swelled to see him holding the little boy she loved so much. Hearing her father come out of the room, her attention was averted. Giving him a hug, she led him to a chair. She held him for a moment, and focused on helping him, not herself.

Everyone seemed to have their hands and arms full, so Bobby remained quiet, shifting the boy in his arms into a more comfortable position as he watched Alex attempt to console her father. He could see the tears gleaming in her eyes, and in that moment, he knew that he had never seen a stronger person in his life.

Alex spent most of the next hour consoling her father. He finally fell asleep. When doctors came out, regretfully explaining forms and the like had to be filled out, Alex eagerly volunteered. It was something else to focus on. Looking over at Bobby, she walked over to him and gave him a weak smile. She kissed his forehead.

"Thank you...for taking care of him. I'm...going to go back there and do this." She placed her hand on his cheek. "It's going to take awhile... If...you need to go...it's okay. I can hitch a ride..." She knew it would be awhile before most of her family left.

He shook his head firmly, covering her hand with his. "Alex... you know I'm not going anywhere. Don't even think that I would want to be anywhere else." He gently pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the palm of her hand.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment. She took a heavy breath. Relieved, she nodded. "Thank you." She opened her eyes and met his eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Reluctantly, she let him go and left with the hospital staff.

He watched her go, then shifted the little boy onto his shoulder. That woman is amazing, he thought, smiling a little when Nate unconsciously turned and buried his small, chubby hand in his thick hair.

It was several hours later when Alex emerged from down the hall. Most of the family had left. Bobby still sat with Nate in his arms though. She smiled sadly at the sight. The darkness and pain were threatening to engulf her, so she was grateful for any reprieve, for anything that offered her some semblance of peace and hope.

He could see the hollow ache in her eyes as she approached, and he offered her a small smile as she sat down beside him. "Hey," he whispered, brushing his forehead against hers.

Alex reached over and took his hand. "Hey..." She gestured to Nate and stroked his hair. "He wake up at all?"

"Once, from a nightmare. But he passed out again." He kissed her cheek, his free arm slipping around her waist to draw her into his side again.

Alex sighed and leaned against him. She watched the stragglers from her family still milling around. She watched her father, asleep in Kelly's arms. "Someone needs to take him home... He doesn't need to stay here."

"You're right," Bobby agreed, eying Alex's father. "Is your sister going to take him home?"

Alex swallowed hard. She shrugged. She quietly replied, "I'm not sure... Let me find out..." Moving out of his arms, she got up and walked over to Kelly. Sitting down, she met Kelly's eyes. "Hey..." Kelly nodded. "Are you alright with him or do you want Bobby and I to take him home?"

Bobby watched the two sisters interact, and Nate whimpered slightly in his sleep. With care, Bobby shifted the little boy in his arms again and waited for Alex to return.

After a few minutes, Alex returned to Bobby. Sitting down again, she sighed. She turned to face him. "Kelly said she she'd get him home..."

"Okay," Bobby said hesitantly, kissing her forehead. "But?"

Alex took a shaky breath. "I just... I'm not sure I can leave yet..." She hooked her arm in his and leaned her head against his arm again. She just needed him.

Bobby shifted Nate into the crook of his left arm, wrapping his right arm around her. He could tell that there was more to it, but he left it alone, knowing that she would come to him when she was ready.

Alex let him hold her for a few minutes, until it started becoming overwhelming. Tears threatened, and she sat up. She took a deep breath. "We should... We should go..."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He rose to his feet and reluctantly handed the sleeping child to his father, then stretched his arms. He thanked Bobby, then Bobby turned around and stood in front of Alex, who was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her hand covering her eyes.

Alex was shaking slightly. Desperately clinging to her self-control, she felt his eyes on her. She finally looked up and met her eyes. She shakily whispered, "Not here..."

He realized that her walls were crumbling, and he quickly knelt down in front of her and took her into his arms, cradling her tightly against his chest. "It's okay to cry, Alex," he whispered, running one big hand protectively over her back.

Tears stung her eyes. Letting a few fall down her cheek, she clung to him. She weakly and desperately whispered, "Just...take me home. Please..."

He nodded and helped her to her feet, then wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. After saying goodbye to her family, he led her out of the hospital, and was somewhat surprised when she handed him the keys to their car.

Alex was grateful to get out of there. She wasn't sure she'd be able to hang on much longer, and she didn't want to cry in the hospital. She hadn't when her aunt, three of her grandparents, Joe, and a cousin had died in the hospital. She just couldn't bring herself to do it now. She met his eyes and explained, "I still... I just need you to drive. Please..." She hoped he didn't make a big deal about it.

He took the keys from her hand, then waited patiently for her to get in before he climbed in himself and started the car. The ride was so silent that he could hear her tearful breaths, and he cursed the late night traffic. Finally they were home, and as he watched her walk robotically into their home, he vowed to reach her somehow, some way.

Walking to the bedroom, she tossed her purse down on the bed and sank down on it. She stared at the cream carpet that she despised. It was an ugly color and she once again momentarily thought about having the carpet changed. She closed her eyes and her thoughts were brought right back to her mother. It didn't feel real, and she was desperately trying to process the idea that her mother was gone.

He paused in the doorway of their bedroom and watched her for a moment before walking in. The moonlight that broke through their window seemed to cast an angelic glow over her, and she seemed more like a lost little child than the beautiful, confident, headstrong woman he had fallen in love with.

With nothing to focus her attention, Alex was forced to deal with it. Alex shook again. She put her hand to her mouth, and a sob escaped her throat. Tears started streaming down her face, and she didn't care anymore.

He saw her crumble, and he immediately shed his shirt and shoes, then sat down beside her, his arms engulfing her small, shivering frame.

Burying her face in his chest, she clung to him again. She needed him. All of the pain and anguish she had been holding back all night came pouring out, and the sobs racked her body.

He couldn't think of anything appropriate to say, so he pulled her into his lap and began to slowly rock her back and forth, as though she were just a small child in need of comfort after falling off of their bike, not a grown woman who had just lost her mother.

Once Alex's tears began to subside, she continued to let him hold her. Her voice was strained when she finally spoke. "I'm sorry..." She ran her hand half heartedly along his shirt, where it was wet.

He shook his head and kissed her hair, mumbling, "Don't apologize. Just... relax."

Alex closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She whispered, "She's really gone..."

He felt her shudder again, and he slipped one hand behind them and drew the covers back. "Come on, lay down," he murmured into her ear as he gently pulled her down.

Not having it in her to argue with anything anyone said at that moment, she followed his directions and laid down. She slipped her shoes off and let him cover her up. She relaxed when he laid down with her. Snuggling into his arms, she desperately tried to make sense of it all.

As he held her in his arms, his mind reflected briefly on how fate had twisted this event into a cruel irony of sorts. Just a few short months ago, she had held him like this and comforted him as he had shed a few tears for his mother. Now here he was, holding her as she grieved the loss of her own mother.

Holding him tight, she let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she wanted to wake up and find it had been a horrible nightmare. She felt empty. There was now a huge hole in her heart.

He allowed his hand to trail up her side and come to rest on her slim waist, and a fleeting thought crossed his mind before he shoved it back down.

Alex looked up at him. She shuddered again and sighed. Leaning up, she kissed his softly. It was so nice to have her him close.  
Her lips against his made his skin burn, but he knew that she was vulnerable right now, so he tamped down his instinct and buried his face in her hair, sighing softly

Alex closed her eyes. "I love you, Bobby..." She kissed his chest.

He smiled softly and ran one large hand over her soft and supple skin. "I love you too, Alex."

Alex sighed softly. She whispered, "I miss her already..."

"I know you do, baby. Believe me, I do," he said sadly, tightening his arms around her.

Alex swallowed hard. "We weren't the closest, and she-she hated that I went into law enforcement, but she was...amazing. The kind of woman you see in all of those old TV shows. She stayed home...raised us. I...loved her..."

"I know," he murmured again, one large hand tangling in her hair. "She was- she was a wonderful woman. She... she accepted me right away, not just as your partner..."

Alex took a shaky breath. "She was like that. In our family, your partner is part of our family. You tell everyone everything about them. They knew about you. They knew how much I loved you when you met them. So they did already love you."

"I'm just... so thankful that they did." He became quiet again.

Alex lifted her head and met his eyes. She reached up and stroked her cheek. "They love you, Bobby." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "But not as much as I love you." She sighed. "You are an Eames now, like it or not. We're not giving you up."

"That's good to know," he smiled, kissing her forehead before laying his head on the pillow again.

Alex laid her head back on his chest and sighed softly. She was utterly miserable. Closing her eyes, she was sure she'd never get to sleep.

He could feel the tension in her small frame, and he knew that neither of them would be comfortable enough to sleep like that. So he rose up on his hands and knees, then gently rolled her onto her stomach, planting his knees on either side of her body. With gentle hands, he massaged her body until he was certain that she was asleep. Then he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her eyes as he said, "Good night, Alex."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Watching them lower her mother into her grave, Alex swallowed hard. Turning away, she buried her face in Bobby's shoulder. She continued to grip his arm hard. It had been a few days, and she was still struggling to accept her mother was gone. A few fresh tears slid down her cheeks, but she had cried remarkably little, preferring to fall back on her family trademark: stoicism.

Walking into the funeral, Alex was feeling numb. Hanging onto Bobby, she let him lead her to their seats. On autopilot, she made idle chit chat with a few people offering their condolences on their way up. Swallowing hard, she sat down beside Bobby.

He felt her misery and pain radiating off of her, and he slid his arm around her waist. Not knowing what to say, he simply whispered into her ear, "I love you Alex, and I'm right here."

Alex nodded dumbly. She blinked a couple of times and leaned her head against his shoulder. She just wanted the day over with. She wanted it all over with.

The pastor stood on the stage, and once he was finished, Bobby watched Alex and her sister rise to their feet and walk up to the podium.

Reaching the podium, Alex took a shaky breath. She stood next to Kelly and hesitated a moment before starting to sing.

The music was soft, and Bobby watched in pure amazement as the two sisters sang together in a perfect harmony.

_She started her new life ten dollars in debt _

_That's all it took to get started back then _

_A trip to the courthouse across the state line _

_No one could stop her, she'd made up her mind _

_He was eighteen, she wasn't _

_But she said she was and never thought twice _

_Came back home as my daddy's wife _

_She just shook her head when her momma said _

_"Are you sure he's the one?" _

_She was_

_He took a job and farmed on the side _

_He made the ends meet, but she kept 'em tied _

_Changes were coming to their little world _

_She said "What would you like, a boy or a girl?" _

_He said "Are you?" _

_She said she was and never thought twice _

_'Bout takin' the next step in building their lives _

_Soon there were three and she tried to be _

_Everything to us _

_And she was_

_Those precious moments turned into years _

_In what seemed like the blink of an eye _

_I held her hand as I leaned down to ask her _

_"Momma, Are you ready to say goodbye?"_

_She said she was but she thought twice _

_Holdin' my hand as she let go of life _

_Daddy always said a woman like her _

_Would be hard to give up _

_And she was _

_She was _

_If there ever was a picture of love _

_She was_

Once the song was over and the music ended, Alex and Kelly hugged each other. Alex offered Kelly her reassurance, and the two left the stage. Alex made her way back to her seat and situated herself like she was before.

Bobby had tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away as Alex curled into his side. A song had never hit him so hard, but this one had, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Alex took a shaky breath and a few more tears slid down her face. And as the service continued, she grew more restless, and she had to fight harder against the tears. Most of it was a blur for her.

At the end of the service, everyone rose to their feet, and John Eames approached Bobby and Alex.

"Uh, Bobby?" John asked quietly, and Alex was deeply upset by her father's new demeanor. "I was wondering... It would be an honor if you would ride with us to the... to the gravesite. Helen considered you a son, and it would..." He choked on the words, and Alex quickly wrapped her arms around her father and held onto him tightly.

Holding his daughter close, John found his courage. "I'd...like both of you to..." Alex nodded. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "We'd love to, Daddy." She knew Bobby wouldn't object.

The ride to the gravesite was silent and dreary, and Bobby's chest tightened when rain began to fall, as though heaven itself was grieving for the death of Helen Eames.

Alex kept her hand in his. As long as she had him, had contact with him, she'd be OK. Once they arrived, she barely noticed the rain. Once again, she let him lead the way. He let her lead the way to the gravesite.

The service there was small, and Bobby watched as each member of the Eames family, including little Nate, dropped a red or white rose onto the casket. Finally only himself and Alex were left, and he stepped away from her momentarily to drop a red rose onto the casket.

"Thank you," he whispered as he stepped back and allowed Alex to drop her red rose amongst the others.

Returning to him, he let her lead them to their seats. She took a shaky breath. A part of her wasn't even sure she could do this. She was utterly miserable. Everything hurt. Everything was painful.

They watched as the casket was lowered into the cold ground, and Bobby was somewhat surprised when she turned and buried her face in his shoulder. He reacted instantly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and allowing her to disappear into the shelter and safety of his large jacket.

Alex shuddered. It wasn't really cold, but she felt chilled to the bone. She just couldn't watch. When they started shoveling the dirt onto the casket, Alex shut her eyes tight.

He felt her shudder against his side, and he moved closer to her, as though he could shelter from all the pain that the past three days had brought into their lives.

Alex let him hold her. She needed him. The undercurrent of emotions were tearing her apart, and she suddenly didn't know how Bobby had survived this. All she knew she wouldn't have without him.

The casket was lowered into the ground, and Bobby helped Alex to her feet once it was all over. She leaned heavily against him, and he was more than happy to allow her. His large hand settled on her waist as they walked over to their car, and he watched sadly as she hugged several relatives before climbing in.

Leaning against the door frame, she stared out the window. More tears fell, and she heard him get into the driver's side. She knew he knew the way to her father's. She just wanted this nightmare of a day over with.

Arriving home, Alex's stomach felt queasy. It had for days. With a sigh, she made her way to the bedroom. She ached everywhere. She just wasn't sure it was all about her mother's death. She hadn't felt well in days. Making her way into the bedroom, she was going to try to lay down. Her stomach twisted in knots. She ran for the bathroom and threw up.

Bobby watched her disappear into the bathroom, and it hurt him when he heard her becoming sick.

_Must be all of the stress,_ he thought as he followed her into the bathroom.

Alex gripped the toilet. She sensed him walk in. She closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had thrown up, just the first in front of Bobby. She just felt horrible. "I feel horrible..."

He crouched down beside her and ran one large hand over her back. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured.

Alex shook her head. "Not your fault. It's okay..." He leaned back against him. She explained, "I've been feeling like this for days now. I ache everywhere."

He sat cross legged on the floor and pulled her into his lap. "Are you okay now?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

Lying her head against his chest, she sighed softly. "For the moment. But I'm hungry. Starving even."

He helped her to her feet, then hugged her gently. "I know for a fact there's some of your favorite Chinese in there," he suggested with a smile.

Alex grimaced. "I want something really weird. Yogurt...with banana... We don't even have any yogurt." She rolled her eyes. She let him help her sit down. She didn't even understand how she could be hungry after the day she had had, after the food that she had already eaten.

He looked at her oddly for a moment, then shed his shirt, saying, "I think there's still some yogurt in the back of the fridge, and your sister dropped off some fruit earlier today."

Alex nodded. She got up. "I think I'm going to go find out..."

He watched her leave, a small smile playing across his lips as he unbuckled his belt, then stepped out of his shoes and pants. Turning the knobs in the shower, he waited patiently until the water was right, then stepped inside. The hot water pounded on his back, and he relaxed under the pulsating stream.

Indeed finding the yogurt and some banana, she mixed it together and sat down in the kitchen. Eating, she was going over her symptoms in her head. They were just like when she was pregnant with Nate. The sudden thought brought her to her feet again. The food forgotten, she went to the bathroom. She pulled out the pregnancy test she still had in the back of her cabinet.

Bobby was so engrossed in the song that he had begun singing that he didn't hear the door open. As he rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, he closed his eyes and let the song and water envelop him.

_She knew she caught my eye _

_And that was all it took _

_Ain't it just strange how forever changed _

_With just one look? _

_The magic filled the night _

_She touched my soul like no one else_

_Yes, the way that woman made me feel _

_Left me talking to myself_

_You better run for cover _

_You better hide your heart _

_'Cause once you start to love her _

_You know you'll never stop _

_She shines like a diamond _

_When she walks into a room _

_She can charm the stars _

_Hypnotize the moon_

Alex closed her eyes. Taking the test, she sat on the commode and waited. She hoped he meant the words he was singing. She was worried.

Washing the suds out of his hair, he scrubbed a washcloth over his body as he reached his favorite part of the song. Sometimes he thought it would be easier to just express himself through music, but it seemed that he always lost his nerve.

_Once I held her close _

_I knew just where I stood _

_No, you never get a second chance _

_To ever feel so good _

_Then and there I knew _

_These words were etched in stone _

_If you can't feel the power of _

_The greatest love you've known _

_You better run for cover _

_You better hide your heart _

_'Cause once you start to love her _

_You know you'll never stop _

_She shines like a diamond _

_When she walks into a room _

_She can charm the stars _

_Hypnotize the moon_

Leaning back against the commode, she stared at the test and waited. Her stomach tightened again. She decided she had never been more nervous.

Finally clean of the suds, he shut the water off, then reached out for a towel, wrapping it around his waist before he stepped out of the shower. Pulling back the curtain, he nearly fell out of the shower at the sight of Alex sitting teary eyed on the commode. Immediately regaining his composure, he sat on the edge of the tub and looked at her with worry.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She sniffled. She wiped at the few tears that fell down her cheeks. She picked up the test and showed it to Bobby. It all just felt so surreal.

He looked at the test, then at her, then at the test again. And before he could stop it, a loud whoop of excitement escaped him, and he snatched her up in his arms, spinning them around a few times before he set her back down on her feet.

Alex laughed, in spite of herself...and the day. Looking up at him, she reached up and touched his cheek. "You're really okay with this? I mean...I know it wasn't planned..."

He let out a deep laugh and ran his thumb along her jaw, then kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed, and he whispered, "Could you really think that I wasn't okay with this?"

Alex swallowed hard. She looked down at the floor and confessed, "After today... I just... I didn't know what to think..."

He sighed deeply, then gathered her into his arms again, holding her against his bare chest. "I know... I know it hurts. But this..." He rested his large hand on her belly. "This is going to be beautiful. I promise you that."

Alex closed her eyes. She nodded. She looked up at him. "Yes... Yes, it will be. Carrying Nate was the most amazing thing... And this time... This baby is going to be mine...ours, and will get to come home with me..."

"Yes," he promised, kissing the top of her head. "Our baby. And she will be beautiful."

Alex nodded. She kissed him, then looked at him curiously. "And what makes you so sure it's a girl?"

He froze and blushed furiously. "I... I don't know- I just," he stuttered.

Alex shook her head. She smiled. Leaning up, she kissed him again. "I wouldn't mind a boy..." She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I just... I wish our mothers had lived long enough to know...to hear the news...and meet their grandchild."

To her surprise, he swept her up in his arms again, holding her tightly against his chest as he carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.

Watching him move onto the bed with her, she sighed and moved into his arms. She laid her head on his chest. It had been one of the best and worst days of her life. She was emotionally drained and exhausted. She sighed softly.

His hand played softly with her hair, while the other ran up and down her back. They remained like that for a few moments, before he reached down and pulled a blanket over them both. Then he curled his large frame around her smaller one, a protective gesture that they both took comfort in.

Alex relaxed and closed her eyes. She whispered, "I love you, Bobby." She would be okay. This baby and Bobby would make sure of it.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing softly against her neck as his arms wound around her slender waist. His large hands settled on her belly again, and they both drifted into sleep, comforted by the promise of a brighter tomorrow.

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it! Oh, and the songs used were She Was, by Mark Wills, and Hypnotize The Moon, by Clay Walker. Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and yes there is a sequel in the works! Thanks for reading, and we'll be back again soon!


End file.
